


I Just Wanna See You Smile

by ZekiForLife



Series: fic prompts/challenges [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Homophobia Implied, M/M, Naruchi x Zeki, SasoDei - Freeform, Sasori is having a shitty day and Deidara wants to cheer him up, Uh Naruchi is a human wolf hybrid?, but don't worry its literally only mentioned it doesn't go in depth into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Chapter 1: Sasori is having the absolute worse day ever and Deidara wants to cheer him up. Word Prompt: SmileChapter 2: coming soon





	I Just Wanna See You Smile

Sasori was having the absolute worse day ever, his boss had bitched about something his coworker did, and on the way home some asshole in a red truck hit the back of his car while he was sitting at a red light and then the jerk went speeding off.

"I'm home." He called out after walking through his front door.

"Welcome back, un!" Exclaimed Sasori's blond haired lover, Deidara, who tackle hugged the redhead to the ground. Their greeting was something the shorter still couldn't get used to even after three months of living together. Deidara noticed the scowl still on Sasori's face and frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just had a really bad day is all."

"Oh. Well would you like me to run a bath for you?"

"Uh sure I guess."

The blond nodded twice and was off to the bathroom. While Sasori waited he sat down on the couch alone beford he noticed the presence of someone else in the room. The redhead looked around and saw that it was his lover's shy little sister, Zeki. She smiled timidly, still unsure if her brother's boyfriend would really allow both of them to stay at his house.

The reason for their current housing situation was because Deidara and Zeki's stepfather had kicked them out after he learned that the blond was dating another boy and that the silverette was head over heels in love with a dark blued haired girl named Naruchi Hyuga. Zeki would have rather stayed at her girlfriend's house, but Deidara had made it absolutely clear that she was not allowed to move in with the wolf girl until he said so, the silverette had rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath about him being too overprotective of her.

"How was school?" Sasori asked, patting the cushion beside him, an invitation for her to sit down.

She shrugged as she sat down. She never liked talking about  school because it was all the same, she got decent but by no means outstanding grades, and people more or less ignored her. Zeki sat there in silence for a good two minutes before she got up and awkwardly made her way back to her room. It wasn't that she disliked Sasori, on the contrary she loved him like brother, its just she wasn't too good with talking to people, she always felt out of place and on the verge of panicking everytime she talked to anyone except for her brother and her girlfriend.

Sasori though wasn't in the mood for thinking positively and took Zeli running away as a sign that she either hated him or was scared of him. His (incorrect) assumption only add to his list of things that went wrong today. The blond walked back into the living room and Sasori asked him if his sister hated him or was scared of him.

"No! Of course not, hmmm! Zeki just takes awhile to trust people because she's shy, she actually likes you quite a bit." Deidara reassured the redhead. "Now go relax in a nice warm bath." The shorter nodded and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

While Sasori bathed, Deidara called for three pizzas to be delivered since he hadn't had time to cook dinner. The pizzas arrived just as the redhead came out of the bathroom dressed in sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. Zeki quickly dashed out of her room to snatch her pizza and darted back to her bedroom. Sasori and Deidara sat down to watch Dead Silence, which happened to be one of the redhead's favorite horror films.

Half way through the movie Sasori's lips quirked upwards slightly and Deidara counted it as a victory, he had been able to make his boyfriend smile after having such a terrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made Dead Silencea favorite horror film of Sasori's because its puppets sue me.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend on FanFiction, Kary-AkatsukiMember for her help, nya!


End file.
